


Stalker

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Bobby Ships It, Dean Misses Castiel, Heaven, Hurt Dean, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam in Hell
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Stalker

Miał jedno ulubione miejsce - Niebo pewnej dziewczynki. Lubił tam przychodzić - obserwować z huśtawki małą osóbkę w sukience, zbierającą stokrotki w wiosennym słońcu. Pojawiał się tam gdy musiał pomyśleć, ale tak naprawdę, rozmyślał dopiero od kilku lat,  odkąd wszystko się zaczęło. Odkąd Castiel, uprzejmy anioł z innego garnizonu, którego widział tylko raz w trakcie swojej egzystencji, zszedł z braćmi do Piekła, by uratować duszę człowieka nieświadomie rozpoczynającego odliczanie do Apokalipsy. Duszę prawdziwego naczynia archanioła Michaela, którego wszyscy się obawiali, jednocześnie go kochając i w niego wierząc, lub tylko udając, w rzeczywistości spiskując z jego stojącym w cieniu bratem, Raphaelem. Oczywiście, nie była to powszechna wiedza, ale odkąd dostał awans, zostając osobistym skrybą jednego z bezpośrednich podwładnych Michaela, wiedział trochę więcej niż przeciętny wojownik. Otrzymywał raporty w sprawie Apokalipsy, segregował zapiski ze sprawozdań aniołów działających na Ziemi, spisywał rozkazy i rozdzielał je między posłańców. Cała ta drabina przekaźników nie była im potrzebna, bo mogli przecież porozumiewać się bezpośrednio, bez słów, ale najwyraźniej Michael uważał inaczej i bardzo nalegał na pilnowanie hierarchii i dobre, logistyczne rozplanowanie siatki posłańców. A on miał do tego talent. To jest, anioły nie mają talentu, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł, że to misja dla niego, dlatego radował się każdą sekundą nudnego, pozbawionego wojny życia. Raporty z Ziemi dotyczyły błahych spraw - pracy Kupidynów, ochrony ważnych w przyszłości dzieci, polowań na upadłe anioły - ale on nie narzekał. Wręcz przeciwnie, z każdym kolejnym tekstem, ludzkość ciekawiła go coraz bardziej i mimo że znał ją od samego początku jej istnienia, zaczął traktować ją inaczej. Wiedział, że aniołom w czynnej służbie wmawia się, że nie mają uczuć, sam kiedyś był wojownikiem, ale teraz, pracując dla Ferriela, mógł bezkarnie powiedzieć, że  _ lubił _ ludzi. 

W rok po wyciągnięciu Deana z Piekła, Samuel Winchester wypuścił Lucyfera z Klatki. Najbliższe otoczenie jego przełożonych świętowało. Boski plan mógł rozpocząć się na dobre i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza, zasmucił się. Zginie mnóstwo ludzi. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zatracił się w swoim przywiązaniu, bo prawdopodobnie zostałby uznany za zdrajcę. Za Upadłego. Tak, jak to się stało z aniołem na tym samym stanowisku co on, tylko że zajmującego się Castielem. Pewnego dnia Erakiel zniknął, przeniesiony albo po prostu zabity. Sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć o władzy Michaela. Bo o tym, że rządził archanioł, a nie Bóg, zdawał sobie sprawę doskonale. Nie słyszał słowa o Ojcu od bardzo dawna, a mimo to uzupełniając formalności w rozkazach przekazywanych posłańcom, posłusznie powoływał się na Stwórcę. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dzięki tej cierpliwej gorliwości i nie zadawaniu pytań, Ferriel zaproponował mu nową posadę - miał zająć miejsce Erakiela. Z jednej strony się ucieszył - słyszał, że Castiel, podobnie jak on, przywiązał się do ludzi (tylko że Castielowi było to zabronione. Wielokrotnie słyszał wrzaski Ferriela próbującego nie zabić posłańca zdającego raport dostarczony przez anioła czwartku. Swoją drogą, czy taka drabina, długa droga przekazu informacji, nie sprawiała, że trafiały one do nich zniekształcone?), liczył więc, że nowe zadanie spodoba mu się jeszcze bardziej. Z drugiej, bał się, nie mając pewności co spotkało Erakiela. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem, potaknął jedynie, przyjmując polecenie, pozornie będące zaledwie propozycją. I kiedy przeczytał pierwszy raport Castiela o Winchesterach, pierwsze słowa o tych ludziach nie będące plotkami, wiedział, że przepadł. Wiedział, że Erakiel nie żyje, a jego samego pewnie spotka to samo.

No i stało się - dostał obsesji. Skrzętnie ją ukrywał, ale nie potrafił dłużej udawać przed samym sobą. Po prawie roku bycia jedną z osób położonych najwyżej w drabinie informacji i jednocześnie zajmujących się misją Castiela, pragnął jedynie poznać osobiście zarówno anioła, jak i braci Winchester. Do tego stopnia, że w tajemnicy sporządził magiczny pył, który działał prawie jak kamera szpiegowska - umieścił go na rozkazie przekazanym posłańcowi, a ten podał go dalej, aż proszek dotarł do Castiela i rozpoznał swój cel. Dzięki temu miał możliwość zobaczyć jakie anioł ma naczynie, jak wyglądają Winchesterowie i co robią. Zastanawiał się, czemu nikt tego nie wykorzystał wcześniej - było to doskonałe narzędzie inwigilacji, którą tak uwielbiał Michael. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, że zaklęcie było nie do końca anielskie, a już z całą pewnością wymagało od rzucającego urok wielu dni przygotowań i znajomości “ofiary”. Ślęcząc nad raportami znał Castiela, więc druga część nie była problemem. Gorzej było z wolnym czasem w niekontrolowanej przez przełożonych przestrzeni, ale niebo małej Ruth okazało się miejscem wystarczająco dobrze ukrytym przed wścibskim wzrokiem Ferriela. Zamiast myśleć i obserwować kwiaty, mieszał ze sobą zioła i rzucał zaklęcia, a potem wyrył sigile na swoich powiekach. Od spodu. Nawet będąc aniołem, nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń, ale nie przejął się tym - musiał poznać Castiela lepiej. Tym bardziej, że wszystko wyraźnie się sypało i niedługo mógł nie mieć możliwości przekazanie proszku. Ale zdążył, udało mu się i dlatego jako pierwszy wiedział, że Castiel stał się człowiekiem i że Winchesterowie naprawdę powstrzymają Apokalipsę. Jako jeden z pierwszych, zrozumiał też, że anioła i Deana Winchestera łączy coś więcej. Więc kiedy ze zgrozą patrzył jak Lucyfer w ciele Samuela i Michael szykują się do walki, a Dean próbuje przemówić do uwięzionego we własnym umyśle brata, coś w nim pękło. A potem pękł Castiel, a raczej rozpadł się na cząsteczki i jego pokryte sigilami powieki nie pokazały mu już nic więcej.

Rozpętał się chaos. Ferriel wbiegł do biura, trzaskając drzwiami i każąc mu uciekać. Michael jest w Klatce, wraz Lucyferem - tyle udało mu się zrozumieć pomiędzy okrzykami paniki. Huk oznajmił mu, że coś dużego się dzieje. Coś, czego nie rozumiał. A potem zaczęła się wojna.

Raphael czekał na okazję od eonów, a gdy ta nadeszła, postanowił pozbyć się wszystkich, którzy mogli wiedzieć za dużo. Na tyle dużo, aby mu zaszkodzić. Ferriel nie zdążył uciec - jak to mówią ludzie - lizał dupę Michaela od początku istnienia, więc nowa władza nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, aby mu zaufać. Zwolennicy starszego archanioła zginęli lub zostali zdegradowani po tym, jak już przysięgli posłuszeństwo. Zwolennicy Raphaela świętowali, szykując się na krwiożercze polowania na zbiegów. Nawet upadłe anioły stały się w tym momencie mniej godne śmierci, niż - jak to określił Helakiel -  pieski Michaela. A co z aniołami, które nie przywiązywały wagi do władzy? Większość po prostu się pokłoniła - rozkazy to rozkazy. Część wyniosła się na ziemię, ryzykując stopniowym wypaleniem Łaski po odcięciu się od Niebios. Dlatego była ich zaledwie garstka, grupka zbiegów, którzy rozważali upadek. Bo wbrew pozorom Castiel nie był ani pierwszym, ani ostatnim aniołem z wątpliwościami. Za to jedynym, który się otwarcie sprzeciwił, zamiast ukryć się przed sprawującymi władzę. Wiele aniołów po cichu wspierało zbiegów - koniec końców, wciąż byli rodziną - a jeszcze więcej liczyło na to, że Castiel coś zrobi. Pokazał im wolną wolę, czuli, że jest za nich odpowiedzialny. Były podwładny Ferriela znalazł się na Ziemi, ale nie pozostał z braćmi. Jak tylko usłyszał pogłoski, że Castiel żyje, postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zniknął z anielskiego radaru.

Sytuacja się uspokoiła, wojna domowa w Niebie wciąż trwała, ale odpuszczono sobie ściganie upadłych. Dlatego mógł przystąpić do realizowania się w swojej obsesji. Namierzył Winchesterów, wykorzystał kilka zaklęć, żeby się ukryć przed Niebem i innymi zbiegami, znalazł naczynie, które było w stanie go utrzymać i które odpowiadało mu wyglądem. Przekopał ten cud techniki jakim był internet, dowiadując się kilku przydatnych rzeczy o Ziemi i zaczytując się w dziełach Edlunda po raz setny (czytał je już wcześniej, jako element doszkolenia się w temacie przed przyjęciem posady oferowanej przez Ferriela). Kilka miesięcy od przejęcia władzy przez Raphaela, był gotów.

  
  


Życie z Lisą było… było w porządku. Tyle, że Dean tęsknił. Zarówno za Samem, jak i Castielem, który po prostu - cóż - zniknął. Przez pierwsze miesiące od całej akcji z Lucyferem, starał się zapomnieć. Problem w tym, że naprawdę kochał tego pierzastego dupka, a to że właśnie stracił brata nie poprawiało mu samopoczucia. Lisa się starała i to łamało mu serce. Zatracał się w pracy, wypierał większość swojego życia, udawał, że nie brakuje mu łowów - nic nie pomagało. Zbudował oczywiście mur, nosił maskę, ale wiedział, że tym razem to nie wystarczy i Lisa widzi jego ból mimo starań. Po pół roku zaczął mieć dziwne poczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Instynkt łowcy mówił mu jednak, że to nie zagrożenie. Modlił się do Castiela, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zrzucił winę na żałobę wymieszaną z tęsknotą i żył dalej. Później nadeszły sny. Oczywiście, śnił już wcześniej - zarówno koszmary o śmierci Sama, jak i Castiela - ale tym razem wizje były inne. Bardziej realne i mniej bolesne, nikt nie ginął, nikt nie cierpiał, widział jedynie tylko błękit oczu i blade usta. Zupełnie jakby Cas próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale Dean modlił się, a odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Rozważał nawet wezwanie Casa, ale… Obiecał Samowi rezygnację z łowów, a to wiązało się z tym, że musi zapomnieć o Casie. Ból go rozsadzał, ale tylko tak miał szansę na życie z Lisą i Benem. Następnie nadeszły dziwne sytuacje, tym razem na jawie - to wydawało mu się, że słyszy swoje imię, gdy siedział sam w samochodzie, to Impala zdawała się błyskać światłami, mimo że nie odpalał jej od miesięcy, to ktoś miał dziwnie znajome, błękitne oczy. Raz nawet wydawało mu się, że błysnął mu ten cholerny prochowiec, ale gdy obrócił się, by spojrzeć w tym kierunku, nikogo tam nie było. Oddalał się od Lisy, a ta cierpliwie próbowała do niego dotrzeć, aż w końcu przyznała, że Dean nigdy nie przestanie być łowcą. Jego serce trochę przy tym pękło, ale jednocześnie poczuł olbrzymią ulgę. Obiecał, że spróbuje być szczęśliwy i jej doradził to samo. Pożegnali się czule i Winchester odszedł ze łzami w oczach. Odpalił Dziecinkę, a Lisa Braeden nie widziała go już nigdy więcej. Po tym, jak pomodlił się na głos, nie wspominając imienia Castiela, kierując słowa w nocną pustkę, poprosił aby ona i Ben po prostu o nim zapomnieli, a pewien anioł spełnił jego prośbę.

Po dwóch tygodniach od tego wydarzenia, Sam wrócił. Dean wisiał mu na szyi Bóg(lub, jak kto woli, Chuck *wink*) wie jak długo, zasypując go pytaniami jak, kto i skąd. Młodszy Winchester nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z nich, ale poklepał brata po ramieniu i pozwolił mu na nadmiar czułości. Nawet Bobby’emu łezka zakręciła się w oku, gdy stanęli w progu. Obu nie widział odkąd posłali Lucyfera do Klatki i szlag by to, ale stęsknił się jak cholera. Po porządnym odespaniu swojej przygody z Piekłem, Sam oznajmił, że przyśnił mu się koleś w bardzo znajomo wyglądającym płaszczu, ale stojący do niego tyłem i nie mówiący głosem Castiela, który powiedział mu, że Klatka sama go wyrzuciła, że nie może więzić ludzi, a jedynym powodem, dla którego spędził tam na dole aż tyle czasu, był Crowley, który aktualnie miał inne sprawy na głowie, więc Sam wrócił na Ziemię. Bobby wzruszył na to ramionami (po czym przyniósł kolejne książki), a Dean warknął “nie podoba mi się to” i wyszedł po piwo. Cas dalej się nie kontaktował, a wizja Sama sprawiła, że starszy Winchester był jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony. Szczególnie, że dziwne wrażenie bycia obserwowanym i przypominające o Castielu przewidzenia nie minęły.

 

\- Cas, do cholery, gdzie się podziewasz?! - wrzasnął tego wieczora, opierając się o maskę jednego z wraków ze złomowiska Bobby’ego i sącząc chłodne piwo.

\- Witaj, Dean. - Castiel tam stał. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz, do cholery?! Modliłem się do ciebie od.. Bóg wie ile jak długo, a ty tak po prostu przychodzisz i mówisz “cześć, Dean”? - Naprawdę nie chciał krzyczeć. Chciał do niego podbiec i go przytulić, ale był Deanem Winchesterem i najpierw krzyczał, a dopiero potem myślał o uczuciach.

Castiel milczał. Opuścił wzrok ze wstydem. Zbliżył się o kilka kroków, spojrzał Winchesterowi w oczy, westchnął, uniósł dłoń jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym ją opuścił i znów odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. Nie mam do powiedzenia nic, co w pełni usprawiedliwiłoby moje zachowanie - powiedział tak cicho, że prawie mamrotał. Dean westchnął i potarł skroń. 

\- Martwiliśmy się - rzucił zdecydowanie spokojniej. - Mogłeś dać znać, że żyjesz, wiesz? Wcześniej. Zanim Sam wrócił. Martwiłem się, że straciłem was obu - dodał w przypływie szczerości.

Cas drgnął na te słowa, oblizał wargi i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Położył z wahaniem dłoń na ramieniu łowcy i spojrzał ze smutkiem prosto w zielone oczy.

\- Chciałem… Chciałem dać ci szansę na normalne życie. A później… W Niebie trwa wojna, Dean. Wiele aniołów pokłada we mnie nadzieję, nie mogłem po prostu odejść. Po prostu wrócić, gdy ty odszedłeś od Lisy. Gdybym mógł… Gdyby to było prostsze, to wróciłbym od razu, Dean.

\- Nie mogłeś czy nie chciałeś? - zapytał zimno. To nie tak, że chciał anioła zranić, po prostu… był Deanem Winchesterem. Bał się, że ludzie się nie przejmują. Bał się, że się przejmują. Bał się uczuć. Bał się.

\- Nie mogłem, Dean. Raphael zablokował możliwość opuszczenia Nieba, po tym jak garstka aniołów wybrała życie na Ziemi zamiast jego zwierzchnictwa. Dopiero kilka dni temu udało nam się otworzyć bramy, z pomocą kogoś z Ziemi. Czy jakiś anioł się z wami kontaktował? Wiem, że wielu upadłych o was wie, możliwe, że próbowali was poinformować o sytuacji.

\- Czemu mieliby? I nie, nie kontaktował się. Tylko Sam miał jakiś dziwny sen po tym jak wydostał się z Klatki.

\- A Crowley? - Dean wykrzywił się na dźwięk tego imienia.

\- Co z nim?

\- Wiesz, że się nawrócił, prawda? To już dłużej nie jest tylko zrównoważona polityka. On działa na waszą korzyść. Dlatego jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż się nie odezwał…

\- Na naszą korzyść? Trzymając Sama w Klatce? - Dean uniósł brwi, szczerze zszokowany słowami Castiela.

\- Po pierwsze, nie był w Klatce, był w czymś w rodzaju śpiączki w chronionej komnacie. Po drugie, to było po to, aby dać ci szansę na normalne życie. Jakby Sam żył, odszedłbyś od Lisy od razu. Rozmawiałem z Crowleyem. Podobno ktoś mu zasugerował, że powinien już wypuścić Sama. I sugestia ta padła zanim dowiedział się, że wróciłeś. Ktoś was obserwuje, Dean. I to nie jestem ja.

Dean usiadł gwałtownie. Przetarł oczy i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Sen był bardzo dziwny. Bardzo realistyczny. Wstał i wziął prysznic, a następnie zszedł do kuchni Bobby’ego i zrobił śniadanie. Sam już nie spał, sącząc herbatę w fotelu.

\- Sammy, pamiętasz coś z Piekła?- rzucił, wpychając do ust kanapkę.

\- Nie. Zupełnie, jakbym przespał cały pobyt - odpowiedział mężczyzna zrezygnowanym tonem. - Cas się odzywa?

\- Nie. Castiel jest pierzastym dupkiem. - Pokręcił głową. Nie przyzna przecież, że anioł mu się śnił. Owszem, to mogło być ważne, ale jeśli nie było, wyszedłby na zadurzonego nastolatka. Poniekąd nim właśnie był. Zakochany w aniele i zbyt przerażony tym faktem, aby cokolwiek zrobić. Podnosił kubek do ust, gdy kątem oka znów zobaczył beż płaszcza. Odwrócił głowę i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył Castiela.

\- Witaj, Dean. Sam - powiedział spokojnie. - Witaj, Bobby.

\- Chłopie, co jest kurwa?! - krzyknął Dean, krztusząc się herbatą. Bobby przewrócił oczami, a Sam westchnął cicho.

\- Hej, Cas. Dobrze cię widzieć - powiedział Sam. Dean naburmuszył się z niewiadomych przyczyn.

\- Raphael zamknął Niebo. Dopiero wczoraj udało nam się otworzyć bramy. Wybaczcie, że się nie kontaktowałem. Sam, wszystko w porządku?

\- Nic nie pamiętam - młodszy Winchester wzruszył ramionami. Starszy zaczął się denerwować jak dziewiętnastolatka przed studniówką, więc oczywiście wyglądał na wkurzonego. Bobby siedział w milczeniu. Sam i Castiel rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o sytuacji w niebie i na Ziemi, Dean przysłuchiwał się temu z lekką irytacją.

\- Cas, gadałeś do mnie we śnie? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Nie. Dlaczego? - Cas zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nieważne - wymamrotał zielonooki.

\- Dean? - zainteresował się Sam.  _ No to mam przechlapane, Sammy nie odpuści. _

\- Śniła mi się bardzo podobna rozmowa, okej? - warknął po kolejnej krępującej chwili ciszy podczas której trzy pary oczu wypalały w nim dziury. Łowca spojrzał na anioła i obdarzył go TYM spojrzeniem, oczekując jakiejś reakcji, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było intensywne gapienie się, w którym obaj utonęli. Sam i Bobby wyglądali na nieco zdezorientowanych.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, bo właśnie wtedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Niebieskooki brunet w beżowym płaszczu westchnął ostentacyjnie i patrząc na Deana i Castiela rzucił z wyrzutem:

\- Oh, czy wy nie możecie się już po prostu pocałować? - Po czym zniknął, a wszyscy obecni w pokoju zamarli w bezruchu.

Po długiej i niezręcznej ciszy, Sam zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho i niepewnie, a potem wręcz opętańczo. Bobby dołączył do niego po chwili. Cas wyglądał jak zagubiony szczeniak, a Dean zgromił ich wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem kto to był, ale koleś ma rację - wydukał Sam pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami śmiechu.

\- Racja, chłopcze! - zawtórował mu Bobby.

\- Co jest z wami nie tak, do cholery?! - warknął Dean. - Jakiś palant bez imienia pojawia się znikąd, a wy się śmiejecie?

\- Tak, bo miał rację - Sam zaczął kaszleć. Bobby wrócił do zwyczajowej, markotnej miny, ale wciąż był trochę zbyt czerwony.

\- Pierdol się, Sammy - warknął starszy Winchester.

\- Oh, więc nie zaprzeczasz, że miał? - zapytał Łoś zaczepnie. Bobby znów się zaśmiał, tym razem cicho. Dean milczał dłuższą chwilę, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na swojego brata i przybranego ojca. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Casa, który przez cały ten czas obserwował go spokojnie.

\- Dean? - zapytał, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Starszy Winchester uśmiechnął się krzywo i podszedł bliżej anioła. 

\- Nie zaprzeczam. Tęskniłem za tobą. Cały ten czas tęskniłem - wyszeptał Dean, a Cas wstrzymał oddech, gdy tuż po tym, poczuł na ustach ciepłe wargi Winchestera. Obok Sama znów pojawił się niebieskooki brunet w płaszczu, teraz szeroko uśmiechnięty.

\- Nie musicie dziękować, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. A na imię mam Deastiel.

Sam zakrztusił się herbatą.


End file.
